Frozen: Eternal Wanderer
by The Toxophilite
Summary: After his final death in the shinobi world, Itachi awakens in another dimension only to find out he becomes more powerful than anything he imagined, becoming an enigma among the locals. And after the 'chilling' event in Arendelle last summer, Elsa's icy magic becomes the talk of the century. But what of this "magic?" Is there another purpose of the Uchiha being alive? [2ND VERSION]
1. Prologue

**[EDITED VERSION]**

**[STILL NOT FOR JELSA FANS]**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Prologue**_

Itachi knew well he was dead, but when he opened his eyes, everything seemed to be _alive_. He was in a clearing somewhere in the middle of the forest, which definitely was not hell – or was it heaven. He stood up slowly and looked around – trees densely packed together surrounded him and he stood on the bank of a small clear pond. He could see tiny silver and gold frisky fishes swimming with their little schools without a care for the world outside them. Different birds sang and chirped harmoniously from all directions and the midday sun shining brightly above him.

He tried to activate his Sharingan, but instead he felt his eyes being stabbed. Blood gushed out from both his eyes and he wiped it with his hand. He wasn't surprised by this – it was the same feeling every time he activated Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi.

Suddenly, there was a surge of alien power growing, bursting inside him. He looked at his hand and saw the visible aura emanating from both – it was similar to his Susanoo – but it felt different and more powerful.

To test this new power, Itachi did a swiping motion in the air with his hand, and blue flames had trailed off and vanished. He then studied his 'new' eyes on the reflection of the pond – it was still as red as his Sharingan, but the shape inside it was odd – each of his eyes had a golden hexagon with straight lines coming out on each corner. Whatever this new power was, it's going to help win the war – all he needed to find out was what this place was all about.

He deactivated his new eyes and found out he could see clearer than ever – he was no closer to getting blind. He also found out he could still use his jutsu and his powers as a shinobi – which he was convinced he was _still_ one. But now he can do more, as his senses were sharper than ever, and his ocular powers becoming more perfect than anything the shinobi world had ever seen.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Itachi had been travelling for who knows how long – the war was probably long over, but he still wanted to know about Konoha's future. He searched for answers and knowledge about 'magic' and 'curses', hoping it will make him go home. Instead, he had been gaining powers along the way, but not the one he wanted. People started calling him the Eternal Wanderer, since that day he came out of a soothsayer's hut – mainly because Pandra, the old lady – had told him that he had been given a chance by the Universe to live again but was cursed by it to have an eternal soul and enigmatic powers.

"…but you will find your home in the end," Pandra stated.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Years and decades had passed, yet Itachi had aged only for three years or so. He had slain monsters, defeated evil sorcerers and helped the needy – yet he never found anything about a portal to another dimension. He had learned that this ocular power he had was called the Tome – something that made the user gain all the magic and spells of every spell book he had read. With this, he had gained a new alias: the man with the knowledge of ten thousand books – but he didn't care – he was Itachi Uchiha, and he could live and die with any name.

And all he wanted was for these wanderings to end…to find _home_.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Voodoo Man of Riptides' End

**[EDITED]**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"_**Voodoo Man of Riptides' End"**_

Hans had been the laughingstock of the entire Southern Isles for a whole year since last summer for his epic fail at Arendelle. And of course, he wasn't fond of it – he would rather go to prison and rot rather than being made fun of by his own parents, his brothers and his people. He hated himself for blowing the chance of getting married into the throne, and hated that _witch_ more.

He was now stuck in the royal library, pretending to read some dumb book.

"_Oh Hans, you're such a stupid brat…can't even organize a coup?"_ One of his unmentionable brothers' words resonated annoyingly in his mind over and over again. He hated all of them – they think he's only four. He was twenty-four for crying out loud!

"Prince Hans? Care for some tea?" Hans spun around and saw Ludwig, the royal butler, bringing him a tray of tea and confections.

"Yes, please," Hans smiled at the old man. At least Ludwig noticed him (well everyone _now_ noticed him but in a very embarrassing way).

Ludwig neatly placed the cup of tea and a saucer of chocolates in the table, and then he faced Hans. "Can I help you with something, my prince?" his tone was anxious, Hans could tell.

The prince hesitated at first, but since Ludwig was the only person who appreciated him and listened to him, he started ranting. "You know…I _don't_ understand!" Hans stood from his seat, and slammed the table, while the butler flinched. "That _evil witch_! She froze her heart and she easily forgave her! That…that witch!" Hans breathed heavily. Ludwig put his tray aside and placed a sympathetic hand on Hans' shoulder.

"My prince…you should know…love forgives," Ludwig smiled, but that didn't suffice Hans. The butler sighed. "She has 'magic', you say?"

Hans nodded.

"Then…if you really want to defeat her…" Ludwig continued "…the answer would lie on someone who also possess this 'magic'."

The prince looked at the butler, confused. "You haven't heard, no?" the butler explained, "The voodoo man is back from his travels."

By this, Hans was taken aback. Ludwig was hinting that he should visit the Voodoo Man of Riptides' End. But the old man had a point…the voodoo man knew magic, surely more than that certain queen. He is said to be very ancient – he was alive since the time of Hans' great grandfather. He once helped the Kingdom of the Southern Isles get rid of that nasty pirate occupation by commanding the waves of the ocean and sending the buccaneers to Davy Jones' locker. Yes, he's a hero (a terrifying one at that) and the long dead King Magnus gave him a private island as a gift – Riptides' End – to be his home. Still, he usually traveled to far off countries to collect weapons, and now, he was back.

Hans sneered inwardly. Thanks to the old butler, he could see his vengeance. "Thank you for the information, Ludwig," he smiled sincerely at the butler.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

The prince rowed a small boat towards Riptides' End early next morning, he should waste no time. He knew that the voodoo man, notorious he may be, had sworn his allegiance to the Southern Isles since King Magnus, so he was confident he wouldn't be sleeping with the fishes after this.

Upon landing, Hans looked in awe of the small island. The sand was white and fine like powder; the calm waters surrounding the area were clear and the early morning sun made it look like a blanket of crystals. The coconut trees' leaves danced and swayed as the breeze blew – the island's name felt that it didn't suit it at all.

Suddenly, Hans saw a large shadow loom over him. He quickly spun around to see a large man – tall and muscular. He had dark hair styled into a mohawk and eyes that resembled fish. He had gills, much to the prince's curiosity and wore an earring hanging on his left ear that looked like a shark's tooth. His skin was also odd, for it was blue, and his clothes somehow smelled like the depths of the ocean.

"What brings you here, princey?" the voodoo man grinned, and Hans noticed that his teeth were sharp and jagged. "It's Heimdall, right? No, Herbert? Heinrich?"

"It's Hans," the prince didn't know if he was going to be alarmed…or…or what. Well, he was here, so he had to waste no chances.

"Oh yeah…Hans," the man's grin grew wider, exposing more of his jagged teeth, and Hans felt uncomfortable. "So what's your business?"

The prince cleared his throat. He had to make this distinct and formal. "I would like to know how to…_eliminate_ this particular queen with ice powers."

The voodoo man raised a brow, nodding. "Before I answer you, come," he motioned and Hans reluctantly followed. They went into the forest of coconuts and stopped in front of a small beach house, adorned with fish bones and shells sewn together for curtains. The voodoo man opened the door and gestured for Hans to come in first.

Now, the prince was utterly amazed when he got in. The house was bigger inside than outside. The walls were decorated with different swords, neatly arranged by their sizes. There was also a round table made out of coconut wood with two matching chairs, and sitting in the table was a clear glass cauldron with ethereal water. Hans could also see several doors behind the table, also decorated with swords.

"Sit, princey," the voodoo man grinned again, and Hans sat in one of the chairs. The man sat beside him. "Now, tell me why would you want to 'eliminate' this ice queen?"

Hans clenched his fists. "…she's _evil,_" the prince sneered unconsciously, and the voodoo man had noticed that.

"Is that so?" the man smirked.

The prince nodded, and the voodoo man shrugged.

"Well…" the Voodoo Man of Riptides' End clicked his tongue. "Is she cursed or born with powers?"

Hans looked at the man inquisitively. "Does that matter?"

The man shrugged again. "Well, if she was cursed…" he beamed as if sarcastically. "…she'd most likely be immortal, like me!" he chuckled. "Pretty much, you can do nothing 'bout it."

"How about if she was born with it?" asked Hans.

"Psh," the man smirked. "Simple. Find a magical weapon with the polar opposite of her powers and stab her with it!" he said as if it was so obvious. "Be sure to hit her heart…and if you want her powers, just take out the heart and eat it."

The prince almost puked at this statement and the man simply laughed heartily.

"So where do I get these types of weapons?"

The voodoo man scratched his head. He seemed to hesitate. "…an old lady in the Black Forest in the southwestern part of Eldora sells these types of weapons," his gaze was directed sternly at Hans, as if a warning. "…but if you really are willing to do what you wanna do…_do not trust her_…never trust her."

Then the Voodoo Man of Riptides' End smiled as he stood, patting Hans' back. The prince also got up from his seat a few seconds later.

"I will keep that in mind. And thank you," Hans offered his hand. "Mister?"

The man took the prince's hand and they shook in agreement. "Kisame," the man gave a lopsided smile. "Just call me Kisame."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

**[EDITED]**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"_**Dreams and Nightmares"**_

_When the battlefields all dry_

_When all blood is soaked through the sky_

_The moon will swallow all of the day_

_So, put on your arms and…hope and pray…_

A mysterious voice of a woman kept singing this eerie song for the third time – and now she was cackling – cackling along the dark shadows. Elsa kept searching for the woman in this dead of night, but she couldn't find her. Eventually, the voice was heard again, continuing the song.

…_a frozen heart's a precious gem;_

_A diamond envied by all mortal men…_

A hand grabbed Elsa's shoulder – no, it was a claw from the shadows. However, the queen successfully shook the claw off, and it broke into pieces like mirrors then vanished in thin air. Now, Elsa realized she was already outside the palace, standing alone in the open space. But then she felt _something_. She looked around and saw hundreds of shadowy claws surrounding her, ready to attack. The queen also got ready – ready to freeze everything that will get near her.

There was a few moments of silence, and then the claws swooped in towards her. Elsa was about to shoot the shadows with her powers but something happened very fast. Flaming birds dive-bombed into the shadowy creatures, and huge amounts of bright orange flames surrounded the queen. However, it did not feel hot at all – the fire simply felt warm – like the perfect day of summer.

Elsa turned around and saw a tall silhouette behind the flames.

"Who are you?" The Snow Queen started to ask. "What are those things?"

The figure didn't move, but move but a voice came from its direction. "The real danger is when you awaken." It was a deep, enigmatic voice of a man – a man whose almost emotionless tone offered both guidance and warning.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

The queen got up from her slumber, panting. She looked at the clock standing on the table beside her bed; it was three in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and massaged her temples. _That was some intense dream._ She thought.

She quickly arranged her bed. She then took a shower, and got dressed for the day. She went out of the palace grounds and went near to her dragon, the snowy Keone.

Now, Keone was something Elsa had created after she had freed herself from the shackles of concealing her powers. Releasing her magic made Elsa control it better, easier, and Keone was the prime result. She was at least 60 to 70 feet long, and had a wingspan of 90 feet. Her reptilian eyes were blue like Elsa's, her scales were glittery-white like snow, and her wings were crystalline like ice.

"My queen?" Keone's soft, lady-like voice spoke. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Elsa?" It was Anna, who was still half-awake. "Why are you up so early?" Anna yawned, walking towards Elsa's direction. Anna and Kristoff just got married, and Anna was worried that her sister would tell her not to go to Eldora, because the queen had some bad vibes about the place.

"I had…a haunting dream last night…" Elsa leaned on Keone. "…that I couldn't bear sleeping anymore." She gave Anna and Keone a small smile. "Anyways, it's all over now."

Anna, who was now wide awake because of her interest, asked her older sister, and Elsa told the whole story. Keone listened silently, and when the story was finished, Anna eyes widened and her jaw dropped. A few moments later, her shocked expression was replaced by a triumphant grin.

"Anna?" Elsa did not understand why her sister reacted that way. Keone did not understand, too, for she bent her head sideways and purred waiting for the princess to reply.

The princess held the queen's hands, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Don't you know what that means?"

"Anna, what _do_ you mean?"

"The man you dreamed about could be your _destiny_."

"You still believe in that?" Elsa raised a brow.

"Oh, come on Elsa! It's not like you to dream of a man, so what else can it be?" Anna pouted and crossed her arms.

"Did I hear Elsa dreamed of a man?" Olaf happily strode from the castle doors towards the royal sisters and the snow dragon. An extremely sleepy Kristoff followed the snowman, along with Sven.

"Wha-? No!"

So, what's his name?" Olaf asked cheerfully.

"No, no, no. You don't understand," Elsa defended.

"Maybe they have a point, my queen," Keone winked.

Anna giggled and Kristoff looked at his reindeer friend quizzically.

Unknown to them they were observed from the roof. A pair of red eyes watched ever so silent in the shadows of the roof. Its black, lustrous feathers succumbed in such darkness that you may look at it as a mere shadow or just an impression. But it was _truly_ there, almost unmoving – a crow.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Later that day, Anna and Kristoff – along with Sven and Olaf – sailed off for their honeymoon in Eldora, a kingdom of both sandy beaches and moist rainforests. Anna had been reading about the kingdom since she was a little girl, and she had always wanted to go there, while Kristoff trusted her with that decision, since he had heard from the trolls that it was indeed a great paradise. Elsa had told Anna the day before that she somehow had a bad feeling about something in Eldora. That was something Anna considered at first, it was natural for Elsa to get worried about her, but her dream place awaits.

Elsa stayed in Arendelle, along with Marshmallow (who stood guard in the outskirts of the kingdom) and Keone. The Snow Queen was sad that again, she and Anna had to stay far away from each other, but happy at the same time because her sister was. The gates were still open, and Elsa welcomed all the tourists (the castle of Arendelle renovated with ice became an instant tourist spot) that came and go, young and old alike.

"Ha! I've seen a dragon far bigger than that!" Elsa heard someone, and realized that it was an old man who was with his two granddaughters, his daughter, and his son-in-law. They were tourists from the Southeast who just finished the tour of the castle. "Why, I saw this 'ere dragon that was twice the size of that thing 'ere!" Elsa had overheard. The old man was probably comparing Keone with something else. "It was so ginormous, it was! It reached the sky when it stood!"

The queen approached the old man and his family. Elsa's curiosity overtook the offense she felt from the old man. She had read many books about dragons and knew of their existence. Keone was the living proof of that.

"Forgive me if we offended you, your majesty," the daughter apologized for her father.

Elsa placed a hand on the lady and smiled. "Don't worry, I was actually interested of your father's story rather than be offended."

"I speak the truth, my queen," The old man cut in, "I saw that terrible beast with dark scales oozing with lava and smelled its sulfur breath. 'Tis the Wanderer's dragon, I tell you! The Wanderer's!"

One of the granddaughters rolled her eyes, "Here we go again."

Then one of the gate's guards overheard. "I thought the Wanderer's just one of those tall tales."

"No! It is not a tall tale!" Elsa turned around to see a short, stout, middle-aged woman with dark hair and flushed cheeks, joining the conversation while she approached. She was another tourist from the Southeast, and Elsa had presumed that the legend of this 'Wanderer' came from that part of the world, since the woman seemed to be inclined in defending the story. "The Wanderer is real m'lady." She smiled at Elsa and glared at the guard. "I saw him last month. He was standing on the lake outside our house one afternoon – yes he stood on the water – when I went out. There, I saw his face! Such a handsome young man, he was!"

"Ha! You saw him from afar, eh?" It was a bulky bartender, another tourist from the Southeast. "He actually went in my tavern late in the night and asked for a cup of tea and a bottle of vodka. When I asked him what is it with him and _wandering_ around, he answered that he was trying to find his home. He vanished into thin air after that, he did! The only thing he left was his payment on the table."

"'Tis true! 'Tis true!" the stout lady nodded, then turned to Elsa. "Believe us he is _real_. But I bet when you meet him and fight him, there'll be a real _meltdown_!"

"Meltdown! I get it, good woman!" The bulky bartender and the old man laughed heartily.

Later that day, Elsa had learned from the other tourists from the Southeast that this 'Wanderer' had pyrokinesis – her polar opposite – and that he was intelligent and wise that he knows almost everything. They said he had a dragon, like the old man said, and one tourist, a lumberjack, said it was called 'Jor'.

"I heard him call that monster that way," the lumberjack stroked his beard.

Elsa had also known that this man was cursed with powers, unlike her. But she assumed that he probably knows why she had ice powers. And it made her relieved that she wasn't the only person on the world who had one. When she asked tourists from more distant lands, they told the Snow Queen that there were other people with different sort of powers – sound, lightning, water, earth – you name it.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Elsa stood looking out at the window – it was already midnight. The air was calm and the stars were clear, but she was still worried with Anna and her companions. There was just _something_ in that place.

"You shouldn't have let your sister go there."

Elsa gasped and immediately turned around; it was that mysterious voice of the man again. But this time she saw him - a man taller than Kristoff, with long dark hair and even darker eyes, which had tear troughs underneath them. He had fair skin and a muscular body, and he wore a black hooded robe. On the top of his right shoulder perched a bird filled with darkness as his master. A crow.

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	4. A Heart of Diamond

**[EDITED]**

**Xoxoxoxoxox **

"_**A Heart of Diamond"**_

About thirty years ago, the Akatsuki partners had met in their new world. Unlike in their previous world, Kisame was hailed as a hero for saving Southern Isles from a pirate occupation several decades back. However, Itachi was still a figure of enigma that sometimes, even his partner could not understand.

"Where did you get that?" Kisame's eyes widened in astonishment as he gazed at the infernal dragon Itachi had brought before him.

"He has a name, you know. And it's Jor." Itachi finally spoke. "He used to be a slave of one of the sorcerers I had defeated."

"I see." Enlightened, Kisame grinned. "And here I thought you were already powerful in _our_ world. It seems that you're getting more overwhelming every time we meet. I wonder what else you can do, Itachi-san."

The latter didn't answer; instead, it was his dragon. "Offffff coursssssse." The infernal dragon hissed; his deep, grumbling voice resonated through the air of the open sea. They were outside Kisame's house, in his private island called Riptides' End. "My new massssster isssss the massssster offfff everything…he can crussssshhhhh anything on hisssss path ifffff he wantsssss. And I am jusssst here to ffffffollow whatever he commandsssss."

"I'm starting like this guy." Kisame said in a low voice, seeming to talk to himself. "Wish I had one."

"Cut the chase." Itachi said. "Why have you called me here?"

Kisame's demeanor turned serious. "Do you remember Pandra? The old lady who told us about the 'eternal' stuff seventy years ago?"

"What about her?"

Kisame cleared his throat. "She's dead."

"She was born with an Eternal's power, not cursed." Itachi started. "She just lived longer than a normal human being, so I guess her time's up."

"That's not it!" Kisame reasoned. "And I know that already! What I'm trying to say is that she was killed…by her twin sister…!"

Itachi wasn't surprised. "I'm guessing that to achieve a higher level of an Eternal's power, one has to kill another Eternal whom you have a strong emotional bond with…similar on how to achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"With one exception…" Kisame added. "It doesn't need to be someone close…since Eternals are rare in this world…one just needs to kill another Eternal and eat the victim's heart to gain his or her power." He continued. "…and I also found something else." A book appeared in Kisame's hand. "You told me that Pandra told you that you will find your way back _home_?" He opened the book. "In this book I found, it reads _a heart of diamond is the way to home, but a heart of ice is a stray of power_. This book was found in Pandra's hut…it seems that this was her last writing before she died." He handed the book to Itachi.

"…that Pandra." Itachi smirked and activated the Tome. The letters in the page began rearranging and transforming, until it was in its true form – a spell to create an object called Mirror of Dimensions. "And it seems that the words used to hide this spell weren't useless, after all."

"Huh?" Kisame wondered.

"It was a warning – or more precisely – a clue in finding the correct one." Itachi gave the book back to Kisame. "Now I have to find the correct one. The heart of diamond…"

"…that is the same time a heart of ice." Kisame finished off the statement as he read the spell. "I'll help you find one, Itachi-san."

"But we won't be the only ones." Itachi motioned towards the book. "Read the rest of the book."

Kisame immediately opened the book and started from the second page and Itachi used magic ash to reveal what was hidden there. They found out there was a poem written there, in large but almost transparent silver ink. It was in cursive writing, and it filled ten pages of the book, with two lines per page. It was Pandra's last prophecy.

_When the battlefields all dry_

_When all blood is soaked through the sky_

_The moon will swallow all of the day_

_So, put on your arms and hope and pray_

_These will happen when lightning desires_

_The power of the rising spire_

_A rising spire of the frigidity_

_The perfect luminosity_

_The diamond heart is unflawed power_

_Whom everyone will cower,_

_If the lightning shall possess_

_The turmoil shall not recess_

_Because a frozen heart's a precious gem;_

_A diamond envied by all mortal men_

_This uniqueness is one and only_

_A monolith of beauty_

_Never again a generation will find_

_The Enchantment whom everyone's behind_

"Now I see that we will have a rival on finding the heart of diamond." Kisame chuckled. Though he sincerely wanted to help his former Akatsuki partner to go back to the Shinobi World, he himself was reluctant to live in that world again.

Itachi smirked. "Take a look at the last two pages of the book."

Kisame turned to the second to the last page, and found nothing. Same goes with the last page. "It's blank."

"No." Smoke came out of Itachi's hand and floated over the book, as the smoke waned, letters started to appear. "I'm guessing Sandra did not notice that."

Kisame continued to read.

_Ice shall triumph over lightning_

_And you will be celebrating_

_The way home will be paved_

_Peace will be engraved_

Over the time both Kisame and Itachi had spent in this world, they had learned about its politics and alliances. Its history of establishment through the mighty conquerors called Vikings. About wizards, Eternals, and magic; and even trifling information about its myths and legends of creation that this "prophecy" seemed expected. Yet, it felt that there was something ominous about it.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked the enigmatic figure in front of her. The queen was still confused if she was in a dream or reality, and wary of this man, for he could be an enemy.

The man moved like a shadow toward the snow queen. "You know well yourself." His eyes switched from pitch black into glowing red and gold, staring almost blankly at Elsa's very own blue ones. The crow that perched on his shoulder squawked once, and seemed to look at Elsa with curiosity, then looked back to his master, and again to Elsa. "After all, you are an eternal."

Never had Elsa been so confused ever since she knew how to control her powers.

"An eternal…that is what we both are." The man's body dispersed into shadowy crows that flew around the room within a split second. As the man reformed, Elsa found herself standing on an infinite field of fresh green grass, swaying monotonously in the light breeze. She looked up and found that the ceiling was turned into a blue sky with sparse thin clouds. She was about to say something, but the man continued to speak. "With one difference – I am cursed…while you are born as one…" Now, the half where the man was standing was burning with large flames, and the half the queen was standing on was covered in snow. Elsa now had understood quite well – whatever the danger he was talking about earlier, it had to do with her powers. "…and amongst us all eternals – you are the most _unique_." This time, everything became covered in snow, and towers of icicles began rising from the ground.

"Most unique?" Elsa was stunned. Hadn't she just known that many other men and women possessed magic? "How?"

"It is near infinity." The man simply stated. Holographic images of Keone, Marshmallow, and Olaf started appearing and floated around Elsa for a few seconds then dispersed into icy dust. "Pointing the fact that you can create life out of ice."

Elsa was almost speechless. "Can't you…?"

"No. Only illusions such as this." The man answered, and a flock of fiery birds began to whirling around.

"Then…" The Snow Queen started. "Are we even in reality….? Who are _you_ to begin with?"

"You are in _my_ reality. The Wanderer's reality." For some reason, his answer showed a tiny bit of sarcasm and remorse. "We are confined in a spell called _Time Room_. The 'true' time does not move in here."

_So he's the Eternal Wanderer…_ Elsa thought. _And his power is definitely out of my league, but why is he telling me that I'm…unique…? Why would he-_

And that's where the queen realized the Wanderer's true intention. "What do you want from me?" Elsa sighed. _I guess it all comes to this._

The Eternal Wanderer smirked. "You finally get it." He seemed to whisper to himself, yet it was audible to Elsa. "To be straightforward, I want you to help me build the Mirror of Dimensions." Elsa noticed that his expression became lighter. "And I'll help you protect your sister from the apparent danger that is the prince from Southern Isles who is currently in Eldora to find something to kill you and most likely your sister, as my sources say."

"Hans?" Elsa realized. "Is that why I was worried for Anna to go to Eldora?"

"He is a danger to your sister, yes," the Wanderer answered. "But the prince is a mere foreshadowing to what have you been sensing. It is the one that he will obtain power from that you should prepare for. She had been waiting for the perfect time to try and rip your heart out so that she can obtain your powers."

"My…powers…?"

The man nodded. "As what I have said, your powers are unique. It comes only once a millenium." He moved on, the surroundings turned into swirls of black and white. "To make you understand…I'll tell you everything. When I first got in your world, I thought I was in the afterlife, but unfortunately, I was not. I traversed the lands across the globe – sometimes fight my way through – just to find answers on how to get back to my dimension. In some time, I met a soothsayer, who explained to me about what happened, and later, I became aware that I wasn't the only one _cursed_, someone from my dimension was also trapped here, undying." He paused. "About thirty years ago, we learned that the soothsayer had a twin with electrokinesis, and the same year, the soothsayer's earth magic was stolen by her twin, who killed her, too. We also knew it was about her last prophecy: that an eternal with perfect cryokinesis – one who can create life - will be famed and will have enough power to rule and control everything if she wanted – _a heart of diamond_ as the soothsayer called her. And if you kill that eternal, take out her heart, and eat it, you will have her power."

Elsa was appalled by the man's last statement, yet somehow, she was amazed. "And you're saying the said eternal…is me?"

"That is correct." The Wanderer replied. "And the 'twin' I was talking about is going to try and attack you in about thirty minutes after we're done talking," Elsa wasn't that much shocked by this revelation, which surprised her. "But I'm going to tell you how to defeat her."

Still, the Snow Queen was sensing something else. _How should I know if I can truly trust him?_ She bit her lip. _If what he's saying is true…the safety of Arendelle and Anna lies on it…_

The queen looked at the Wanderer. The crow was gone; she hadn't noticed where it went. His eyes turned pitch black again, and the swirls and images of the _Time Room_ began to dissipate.

Almost as if he had read her mind, the man spoke. "I have lied so many times before I became an eternal…but now there is no need to." He paused. "Do we have a deal? I'll see to it that your sister isn't going to be harmed by the prince and I will tell you how to defeat the "twin," and you help me build the Mirror of Dimensions. Are we clear?"

The Snow Queen nodded. "I understand." She was quite anxious about Anna, and Arendelle that it never came to her mind asking why he invaded her dreams last time and what was that mirror for or why does he need her to build such a thing.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Things are going well for Anna. She, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf had fun visiting the king and queen of Eldora, tasting the different delicacies of the kingdom, and right now, rafting through the waters of the famed Syglial River. The said river goes through the haunting Black Forest; its pathway lit up by millions of fireflies, especially at midnight, which was the reason they stayed up so late. And the next day should get even better. After they get some sleep, of course.

"This is just _so_ perfect!" Anna swooned, and grabbed Kristoff's arm. They didn't say anything to each other; instead they simply smiled and enjoyed each other's company. The sight of fireflies dancing through the air even made their evening magical, as the boatman rowed the boat, while Olaf and Sven tried to catch some of the glowing insects without tripping the boat.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Meanwhile, Hans had just pulled his boat ashore the river bank of the more sinister and silent part of the Syglial River, deep in the Black Forest. Along the bank was a quaint cottage, which seemed to be rotting away. The prince went closer, and as he was about to knock the door opened.

"What do you need, boy?" It was a tiny old lady, as wrinkled as a raisin. Her unruly gray hair reached and swept the ground; her eyes were bulging, and she was missing some teeth. "Spill it, boy. I'm in a hurry."

Hans was quite shocked, but he quickly snapped out of it. "I need a magical weapon of fire, please." He stated courteously.

The old woman slammed the door shut in front of the prince, and for a moment, Hans thought the witch wasn't coming back until the door opened again, with the witch handing him a sword. "Here, take this. And off you go, now! Shoo! Shoo!" The woman motioned Hans to go away, and the prince had no choice. He stopped when he heard electricity behind him and realized that the witch vanished, leaving a hole on the ground and electric magic debris on her wake.

No time to worry about the witch, Hans unsheathed the sword she gave to him, and the blade burst to flames, which amazed the prince. He studied the weapon for a while, and then he thrust the sword forward. A large beam of fire erupted from the tip.

"Woah." The prince sneered. Now he had everything he needed to destroy the ice witch. But for now, he had to get rid of her weaker, less significant sister and her company whom he just saw somewhere along the river to stay out of his way.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

On the other portion of the river, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Kristoff as Sven sang merrily as, and the boatman himself would join from time to time.

Olaf stopped singing as he spotted something. "Hey guys, look!" He pointed toward the sky, "a falling star!"

The Princess of Arendelle looked at where Olaf was pointing. "Wait a second…"

And before they could say 'snow,' a ball of fire the size of Sven landed at the side of their boat, so close that it almost capsized their water vehicle.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

"What was that all about?" The boatman shivered.

As they regained stability, they saw something from the sky that was coming toward them very fast. No. It was _someone_.

"You!" Anna stood angrily as Hans stopped right in front of the boat, floating in midair. Everyone was quickly on their guard, especially Kristoff, who stood beside his wife and held her arm, while glaring at the prince.

Hans snickered. "Goodbye, Anna. Your sister is next." He slashed his sword forward, the flames in his blade growing larger, preparing for one final hit. He pulled his sword upward and prepared to slam it to the boat. As he was about to burn and kill everyone, his sword was stopped by another. Hans had never been this terrified in his entire life – until now. The man who stopped him from eliminating Anna and the rest loomed with the shadows of death, his killing intent was as fearsome as his eyes of red and gold was horrible to behold. Hans froze on his position and noticed that the flames on his sword were swallowed by black ones; the said dark, hellish flames began invading his hand, quickly spread throughout his body. He began to panic, but the dark flames quickly engulfed and burned him completely before he could scream.

The passengers of the boat and the boatman were awe-struck.

"Umm…thank you for saving us?" Anna said shakily. Their savior turned around, his red and gold eyes reverted to black. Suddenly, a crow came out of nowhere and perched on his shoulders. The princess was still afraid of this man, until he gave them a small smile.

"No need to, Princess Anna." He began. "Your sister sent me here."

Everyone was confused – especially Anna – and looked at each other.

"Elsa?" said Anna. "But I don't think I've met you before. Or she's met you before. Or something."

"Yes, I've only met your sister before…" he smirked. "…in a dream."

As Anna heard this, she came to a quick comprehension. She looked at the man again, and tried to compare him from fictitious men she had read from all those romance fairy tales. _Wow, Elsa._ She thought._ I never thought you'd like the tall and mysterious type…_

As if in haste, the man disappeared the way he appeared, leaving smoke and embers in the air, before Anna could interrogate him with a dozen questions.

…_and with fire powers, too!_ She giggled to herself, almost forgetting what just happened much to Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and the boatman's surprise.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Itachi, do you really want to go home, or are you doing it for _her_ sake?" Kisame muttered to himself as he sat in his hut, staring at the series of images appearing on the surface waters of his cauldron. "Is it because _she_ reminded you about yourself?" He chuckled. "That I may never know…" pondering about what his partner was thinking amused the former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. _He probably did want to go back…but now…I don't know anymore…_

Kisame sighed and leaned back on his chair. The first time he found out that Itachi was alive in this dimension intrigued him, but the Uchiha brushed it off as a probable coincidence, as he was too focused on a way to go back. The moment they saw _another one_ revived as they were, convinced both that the revival incident was no mere coincidence. The three of them tried to figure it out as they waited for the "heart of diamond" to be born, but they found no clues whatsoever. It could be something with the Vikings, but they reached a dead end whenever they tried investigating. Eventually the third guy parted ways with them, seeking _peace_. Yeah right. _Peace_.

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	5. Battle of Curses

**[EXTENDED VERSION]**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"_**Battle of Curses"**_

Elsa woke Keone, and the snow dragon arose silently. The Snow Queen transformed her clothes into an icy armor, similar to the legendary Valkyries of the Norse Mythos, and made one for Keone. The queen then took a deep breath, and took the reins she had made for the dragon.

_Elsa, you can do this… _she told herself as she took a deep breath. _Just stick to the plan he told you earlier…_

Keone and Elsa ascended to the heavens quietly. As they elevated to a height where they could see the entire kingdom, Elsa casted the shield spell she had learned from the Wanderer.

"_Eis abuta lir ris kupi duta. Eis abuta lir ris kupi duta. Eis abuta lir ris kupi duta!_" She chanted, and the shield formed around Arendelle.

"I feel something, mistress," the snow dragon whispered. Elsa and the dragon then turned around slowly, to see what was behind them. And to no surprise, it was the witch – a tiny wrinkly old lady floating at the same level as Elsa and Keone – surrounded by magic lightning.

"Ooh…a dragon!" the lightning witch said sarcastically. "How unfair…" electricity began to form beneath the witch's feet and turned into a thunderbird twice the size of Keone.

"Mistress…" the dragon whispered.

"Get ready, Keone," the Snow Queen whispered back.

Electricity began to envelope the witch's body, as she pointed at Elsa and Keone's direction. "Release thunder, birdie!" She commanded the thunderbird, which released a destructive beam of lightning.

"Keone, counter it!" Elsa commanded her dragon quickly, who obliged by releasing a flurry of ice and snow from her mouth.

At the same time, the witch thrust her right arm forward, and released the power she had stolen from Pandra, earth magic. Rocks began hurling toward Elsa like meteors, but she effectively blocked it with a wall of ice then launched a series of icy spears toward her adversary. The witch, however, countered with lightning, and the collision created an explosion. Both of them dodged the effect of the collision, and rose even higher to the sky.

The witch laughed, "Not bad, girly!" then suddenly looked serious. "You know I could've had your heart earlier if it wasn't for your hot boyfriend with even hotter fire powers!" she gritted her teeth.

"Wh-what?" Elsa knew who she was talking about, and could somehow comprehend what her enemy said, but the word 'boyfriend' made her blush. _So that dream before…when he,_ she thought, _when he was there was…_

But the queen did not let her guard down as the witch answered back with a huge ball of rock covered with electricity and hurled it toward Elsa, who countered it with a huge diamond-shaped ice shard, which created another explosion.

Elsa took this opportunity as a diversion. "Let's go, Keone..." she whispered to the dragon, who quickly understood as they darted past the thunderbird and the witch.

"Hey!" the witch yelled. "Where are you going, girly?" the witch threw meteors upon meteors of rocks and lightning, but Keone dodged everything thru Elsa's maneuvering. They went according to the plan, and headed deeper in the North Mountains – past the ice castle and in the iciest winds – while the thunderbird and its master tailed them closely with their attacks getting harder to dodge.

"You're such a scaredy, shivering cat, girly!" the witch exclaimed, and sent a series of magical flaming arrows from her weapons stash.

"My lady!" Keone gasped, as the arrows burned down her armor. Both she and Elsa heard the witch cackle, while they tried to maintain their altitude.

"It's the end of the line, girly!" the Snow Queen looked back and saw the witch preparing a giant flaming arrow from the thunderbird's mouth. "You will be my new body!" as the witch said this, Elsa saw a pair of large glowing eyes behind the witch.

_This is it Elsa!_ The queen said to herself. _This is the plan…_

"Keone, now!"

Understanding this, the dragon turned around, and simultaneously breathed ice with all her might, along with the queen, who combined her attack with the dragon.

The witch was taken aback, but before she could fire the arrow, she was hit by ice in front of her and fire from behind. She tried to shrug off both attacks by her own magic, but before she could, she felt as if she was sucked into an airless whirlpool, and could see nothing but a swirl of dark colors, her thunderbird disappearing into those hues. She realized she was floating, and above her was a faint glimmer of a diamond. She tried reaching for it, but she was falling down, and down…and landed in a field of black feathers as she looked up to the sky of swirling colors, looked up to the diamond, still trying to reach for it, but her hand started freezing – ice quickly covered her body. She tried to scream in agony, but she couldn't, as her insides burned with hellish flames.

It was the worst punishment, being burned inside and frozen outside then trapped in some void – for all eternity.

And all Sandra wanted was to be was to rule the world in peace and harmony, which she believed she could achieve by taking the powers of all the eternals, and gaining the body and the physical beauty, the attributes of the one eternal – that heart of diamond her sister would talk annoyingly about – the most beautiful woman she had ever gazed upon.

But there was that man…that handsome devil from hell whom she knew plotted her downfall for his selfish reason to go _home_.

Before the void could consume her soul and consciousness, Sandra thought of a curse of which she put all her magic into, hoping that it will be enough for vengeance. _Curse your first born, fire demon!_ Sandra thought. _Hatred will be your child's obsession and insanity…HATRED!_

Sandra finally lost it…she didn't realize if that fire demon would even actually marry someone…

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Elsa panted as the smoke cleared, and in the place of the witch and her thunderbird, floated an enormous mirror, large enough for her and Keone to look at in full body. The mirror was oval-shaped with a frame of swirls of her magic ice, which trapped flames inside.

"So this _is_ the plan?" Elsa asked The Wanderer, who was riding his larger, creepier dragon behind the mirror.

"Sandra is now trapped forever inside the Mirror of Dimensions…" was his answer, "…thank you…for your cooperation," Itachi and his dragon went closer to Elsa and Keone, smiling slightly. He then faced the mirror. "I know you might not forgive me that I had somehow used you to build this, so I can go back to my world."

Elsa shrugged. "But you saved me before, too, right?" she smirked, pointing out to the dream which Sandra invaded. "And if I was in your place I would've done the same thing…to be reunited with our loved ones."

Itachi looked back and nodded respectfully, then faced the mirror once more. "Konoha…" he whispered as the light of dawn struck the mirror, changing the image appearing in the reflection which was that of the Shinobi World.

Elsa watched as Itachi touched the mirror, which seemed to turn liquid. The crow from before again came out of nowhere and perched on the Wanderer's shoulder, looking back at the Snow Queen with a bit of sadness.

"Goodbye…" said the queen. "Until…someday…" Elsa smiled, knowing both of them would now get what they want…or at least one of them.

She then left the North Mountains to see Olaf, Sven, Kristoff, and of course, Anna waiting for her by the dock.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Itachi saw in the mirror that the war has ended – with both Sasuke and Naruto alive, even after fighting each other. That made him happy, and he believed that there would finally be peace in the Shinobi World, which made him feel without of use anymore.

"Masssster…." The dragon Jor said. "You do not look vvvveryyyy happy…"

Itachi didn't say a thing and pulled his fingers out of the mirror. The images of the Shinobi World vanished, and were replaced by his, Jor's, and the crow's reflection against the icy peaks. Itachi blinked, and his eyes turned to the Tome. His Susano'o then appeared from below, which looked very different from before. Now, it had feet, and towered even the nearby mountains. Its red-orange armor was now lined with gold. It picked up the mirror on one hand and blasted open a hole on a mountain on the other. It then buried the mirror in the hole.

The crow squawked in disbelief and the dragon hissed in confusion, "Why, massster?"

But the master never uttered a word.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna embraced her sister.

"I should be the one asking you that," Elsa chuckled.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Anna asked knowingly. "I um- I mean the mysterious guy who saved us from Hans."

Elsa stopped. She didn't know where to start. "He…went back home…"

"Oh yes, he just did!" Olaf clapped, while the others along with the people of Arendelle who just awakened looked up to the sky and saw a dragon, which was hard to miss.

The old man tourist, with his family, who was stayed in Arendelle for the night, exclaimed. "Ha! I knew it! I knew he was real!"

But as the dragon landed, it turned into smoke and vanished, leaving his master behind, who went toward Elsa.

"You came back?" The Snow Queen asked. She was _kind of_ glad he did. Kind of. "Why? Was there something wrong?"

"No," he answered. "Everything is perfect, that's why." He smiled, this time it had this type of warmth that made Elsa blush a little.

They stared at each other for a while, but then Anna squealed like a little girl who just seen Santa Claus in front of her eyes.

The princess then pushed Elsa toward Itachi, who caught her, of course.

"You two really are so perfect!" she giggled, then turned to Itachi. "Don't you dare hurt my sister or I'll be your enemy."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Kristoff, you must warn your sister-in-law, this is not the end of her problems," Pabbie told his adopted grandson upon returning.

"Well, there is no end to problems," Kristoff politely replied.

"Yes, but I see something upcoming," the old troll closed his eyes, "It is quite vague – a curse – though I cannot see what kind exactly."

The ice harvester nodded. He thought of Anna. If there was this _curse_, she might be in danger, like when the crazy prince named Hans attacked them with his flaming sword. If Elsa's supposed boyfriend did not arrive on time, they're probably ash right now. He simply told them Pabbie said, after that certain man explained what happened earlier.

"…it could be that someone would want Elsa's powers again," Anna imparted.

Elsa was worried again.

"It is not actually that farfetched of an idea," Itachi agreed, "but this time we might as well be ready for it."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Itachi's crows had been watching all over Arendelle until a winter passed, and the only big of an event that happened was the sleigh-riding competition. The merchant Oaken's team who had a steam-powered sleigh which the burly man said was from the same person who sold him his sauna for a very low price.

The Wanderer would leave Arendelle once every two weeks or so, to talk with what he called his acquaintances. Kristoff been listening to several rumors about Itachi, and found out that people were either wary or afraid of him. He couldn't blame any of them, since the fire-controlling man had this eerie aura much like of a ghost. Elsa trusted him, though, and so did Anna. Even if you'd find him looking down from roofs of the highest buildings in the kingdom, looking down, his dark eyes turning red. When you looked up to him, and if you blinked, he'd be gone. Kristoff managed to converse with Itachi about it, and he said it was how he did it in his previous world.

Kristoff thought Anna was being overly romantic again when she told him that Itachi and Elsa had been spending some time alone together, discussing about "matters." The ice harvester never found anything romantic about discussing such "matters" – which were mainly about governance and politics – until Anna dragged him to _see_ for himself. And it seemed that Anna never exaggerated anything at all.

Sven and Kristoff strolled in the market. It was springtime, and everything was on full bloom. He might as well buy flowers for Anna.

"I think our future king has returned…with company." The florist whispered as she handed Kristoff the flowers he bought. The ice harvester turned around, and saw Itachi with a tall muscular man who possessed sharp teeth.

"Hey! I did not know you'd be back early," Kristoff waved.

Itachi and his companion stopped. "Who the hell is he?" The tall man inquired.

"Him? He's Kristoff, Elsa's brother-in-law." Itachi answered.

The tall man nodded and smirked, then offered a hand to Kristoff, "a pleasure to meet you, name's Kisame."

The ice harvester shook his hand, "Kristoff."

"Say Kristoff, the queen is inside the castle, right?" asked Kisame. "I've always wanted to meet my partner's future-"

"Let's go," Itachi interrupted, "We have something to tell her, anyway."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

That evening, Kristoff found out that it was about Hans' death. Kisame had an actual connection with Southern Isles and managed to explain what happened to the king. Dismayed with what his son has done, yet still sorrowful for his loss, the King of Southern Isles requested for a dragon's nail for his son's headstone. Itachi had Jor cut one of his nails, even if the dragon never thought the dead prince deserved his nail.

After Elsa left, Anna had a blurted a question, "What do you feel towards my sister?"

Unlike what Kristoff had expected, Itachi did not glare daggers at them. It took a while, but then he spoke gently, "Respect."

Anna pouted, "But do you really, really care about her?"

Itachi smiled solemnly, "Of course I do…" he looked away from the princess, "…that's why I'm still here."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Kristoff posed a rhetorical question. He looked at Itachi and smiled, he felt the same way for Anna as Itachi felt the same way for Elsa.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Itachi, what were you talking about?" Kisame asked. It was early in the morning, and both former Akatsuki stood on the fjord's foggy waters. Kisame was about to teleport himself back to Riptides' End, but before that, he had to verify what bothered him. "I'm not dumb, you know. I know that there _is_ definitely something between you and the queen," he stared at his partner straight to the eyes, without fear of his ocular powers. _You know what I am talking about. Why do you hesitate?_

The Uchiha sighed, "To simply put it…assuming that _she_ and I did get married…" Itachi took a few steps past Kisame, "…if one of our children inherits both her power and mine, the result is…instability."

Kisame let those words establish meaning in his mind. _If the sharingan is activated through powerful emotions…come to think of it Elsa's powers are activated the same way, and if one person held both…_ The answer hit his mind. "And one more thing, Itachi," Kisame began.

"What is it?"

"How can you sound so sure _she'll_ marry you?" A sly grin appeared on the Voodoo Man's face.

The Wanderer was caught off guard, but he quickly gained his composure back, though a slight tint of red flashed on his face. "Well…I'm _not_."

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	6. Moments of Weakness

**[NEW INSERT CHAPTER]**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"_**Moments of Weakness"**_

Elsa was not amused of the rumors. The suitors she had turned down spread them like wildfire, of how she had this _illicit_ affair with the Wanderer. Things like "she turned us down for this old guy" or "what did she see in that _thing_" were the most common, and "they are doing unholy _rituals_ together" was the dirtiest among them. It would've been better if they had kept it to themselves, but her own people were affected, some were even having second thoughts on their queen and her supposed "lover."

"What do you think?" The Snow Queen saw him thru her peripheral vision, appearing beside her. She was signing some legal papers, and most of the time, he would help her.

"People judge based on appearances and their own preconceptions," Itachi said.

Elsa nodded. She stood from her seat just after she had signed the last paper. She went toward the window when Itachi grabbed her arm.

"You really love your subjects, don't you?"

The queen smiled, putting her hand over his. She looked back at him, "Of course, I do. As queen, I must treat them as my family."

Itachi slipped his hand free from Elsa's grasp. The queen turned around to face him, and Itachi did something Elsa did not see coming.

He poked her forehead.

"Just remember not to shoulder everything alone, okay?" Itachi smiled. Elsa felt her face heat up. "There are many people who are willing to share your responsibility…that includes me…"

The Snow Queen thought of a response, but her mind was simply blank. She just could not think of anything. So she simply did what she could do for a moment – returning his gaze. Just then, a stream of thoughts exploded in her mind. The only catch was they were not responses. She simply realized that neither of them admitted anything to one another.

"My queen-" the door burst open. The regent stopped. "I am sorry for disturbing," he curtsied.

The Wanderer stepped back from the Snow Queen. "You should go," said he, and dissolved into smoke and embers resembling a flock of crows.

"My queen," the regent cleared his throat, "your suitors are waiting for you."

Elsa nodded, and went with the regent.

Along the way, hesitating, the regent asked, "My queen, who is the Wanderer in your life?"

The Snow Queen stopped. The regent saw a distinctive tint of red on Elsa's cheeks upon the mention of the question. She shook her head and answered, "A…friend."

The regent nodded, never questioning the queen's answer. "But don't you think it's odd, my queen, that he seems to be trying to get a favor from you in exchange for control over the kingdom?"

Elsa stopped. "If he wanted to take over Arendelle, then it might have happened long ago…" she sighed and raised a brow, "…you're underestimating what he could've done…"

"But, my queen, aren't you underestimating what he _could_ do?"

Elsa took a deep breath, "I myself do not know his full extent. Yet I – _we_ – have respect for each other. I think I have come to understand him the way he understands me. It's a matter of respect, Lord Regent."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about turning each and every one of us down for some random mystery guy."

"I think it's quite unfair that she entertains him more that she entertains us."

When the queen arrived, the princes and lords of other kingdoms silenced themselves, and curtsied simultaneously.

Elsa, head up high, standing gracefully upon the royal men, "Today, I am making an official announcement that…I won't be accepting suitors anymore."

"What?!" exclaimed one prince. The others either gaped or cursed.

The queen cleared her throat, "Please understand…that in this world, I am not the only woman you will find. I am sure there are many other princesses and queens you can woo… just not me."

"It must be that Wanderer guy, right?" asked a prince, displaying a smirk that read, _I knew it_.

However, Elsa just curtsied and took her leave.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"You know, Elsa, you're lucky to have Anna," there was a hint of jealousy in his voice. There were days when Itachi was more open, and this was one of those.

The queen placed a hand on her companion's shoulder then held his arm lightly. "You could have just returned," Elsa's grip on Itachi's arm tightened. She felt her heart ache, "I won't stop you."

Itachi did not say anything. Instead, he pulled Elsa closer to him, embracing her. The Snow Queen felt a force – warm and cold, yet electrifying – as her face turned red. She subconsciously buried her face on his chest, returning his embrace.

"You would miss me when I leave, wouldn't you?" though she could not see his face, Elsa knew Itachi smirked while asking this.

"I would lie if I said no," the queen whispered to herself.

Elsa inhaled deeply and slowly wriggled herself from Itachi's grasp. The Wanderer let her go. She faced him.

Out of all topics, the queen had always wanted to ask him this one question. Yes would definitely be his answer, because if she was in his shoes, she would have the same answer. Still, she asked.

"Do you want to see your brother?" The Snow Queen looked up to the Wanderer, brows furrowed. He didn't frown, much to Elsa's surprise.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, but both slithered down her forearms, gripping her lightly. Elsa gaped at Itachi's dark, fathomless eyes – usually emotion-deprived – turned teary.

"Elsa," he drew closer, his voice sounded calm yet a bit shaky, "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" a slight smirk appeared on his face for a split second, then vanished. "Yes, I want to see _him_…and deep in my heart…I have always wanted for him to forgive me…but I've told him what he wanted to know, and when I saw him in the Mirror, I realized-" Elsa also became teary-eyed "-I have done my part in _that_ world. I don't belong there anymore. If I do, I must stay dead in that world."

Tears fell down the Wanderer's eyes quietly. Elsa wiped the liquid off his eyes with her fingers.

"You haven't cried in a while, have you?" Elsa was on the verge of crying herself, her hands still on his cheeks, "If you are hiding more pain, you can always tell me. After all, you're the one who taught me that we must share our burden to the ones who truly love us."

He poked her forehead. Elsa was stunned, especially when she saw Itachi smiling, unlike any smile she had seen him do – it was warm and light, and it made him look less darker and menacing.

"That means you love me too, right?" he asked.

"Is it not obvious?" Elsa raised a brow.

That night, Itachi told Elsa about his life, mostly about Sasuke and his best friend named Shisui. He also mentioned about his supposed fiancée he had killed along with his clan. His entire story was sadder than that of the bits and pieces Elsa had known earlier, and it made her admire and respect him more, and how a broken man like him could still stand upon it all as if it was nothing.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"You cut your hair off?"

"Is it that bad?"

"No…it actually looks great on you."

Itachi raised a brow, but then he smiled. It was something that Elsa was getting used of – the Wanderer's less-brooding aura. After the confession he made about his brother, Itachi had been more open, and even has been interacting with the people of Arendelle. The citizens of the kingdom has been getting used of him out of the shadows every once in a while, and had been less wary of him ever since. But it seemed that – out of all people – children were the closest to Itachi. Those pesky little critters had been coaxing him to tell them stories of his adventures.

"Kisame had been bothering me about getting a haircut lately…so this happened," he smiled. Seeing Itachi like this made Elsa's heart warm and fluttery.

_I'm happy for you…_ Elsa thought. _Though…I know that there is some sorrow left in your heart – I cannot blame you for that – although…it seems less than before…or are you trying to hide it? Or maybe-_

Elsa's thoughts were cut off when Itachi suddenly poked her forehead. The queen gazed upon him, startled.

"Elsa…" Itachi cupped her cheeks, bumping his forehead to hers. "…thank you" he embraced her, and she did to him as well.

The queen did not speak, though she closed her eyes and heard him whisper to her ear: "…you are the only woman I have loved and will love with respect."

Once she got the gist of those words, Elsa silently chuckled. She looked at his obsidian gaze, her cheeks tinted with the color of wild cherries, "same goes with you."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. The Four Norsemen

**[REVISED VERSION]**

**[PLEASE DO NOT CONFUSE HAN WITH HANS]**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"_**The Four Norsemen"**_

"You need to get the ring of Nibelung," Anna insisted, "I know that both you and Elsa aren't very romantic – not that I'm saying you don't love each other or anything – but I want my sister to at least have the best wedding ring."

Anna then presented a book to Itachi, revealing a certain page which showed a full-color illustration of an infinity ring with a rose cut diamond sitting atop. Itachi was planning to propose to Elsa, and Anna was his number one conspirator.

Itachi took the book from Anna, "I've heard of this ring before…" he closed the book and put it on a table. They were in Arendelle's library, so no one would know what they were talking about. "It is a magical item that gives the wearer eternal youth," Itachi continued.

"But it's also a symbol of true love," Anna swooned, "and I'm sure Elsa would look good wearing it."

Itachi sighed, "I only want what's best for her…after all, she is _the_ queen…" Anna felt that Itachi was holding back something.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

After three days Itachi brought back a ring inside a wooden jewelry box. How he got it, Anna never knew. Kristoff and Anna – even Olaf and Sven – were preparing a simple yet 'romantic' dinner, since Itachi wasn't much of a good cook.

Anna and the rest hid behind a bookshelf when Elsa and Itachi entered the room. The table was set, and Itachi let Elsa sit first. Time passed. They talked about things Anna found uninteresting. _Come on…come on! I'm so excited! Aaaaah! OMG! OMG!_

Itachi had proposed. _I'm so right! Elsa does look great wearing that ring!_

"I love you, Elsa," he cupped her cheeks, "and I'll try my best to fight all the battles you will be facing alongside you." He moved his hands to her waist. "I'll never leave you."

"I love you, too, Itachi," Elsa was teary-eyed. She stroked his cheek. "I'll never leave you, too. And I will never let you fight alone."

_I'm so happy…_ Anna's cheeks were wet with tears.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

It was high noon, but Arendelle was covered by fog. A few weeks after this day, Elsa would be married, but somehow, found herself all alone in her own kingdom. Somehow, this scene was getting more and more familiar.

_Is this another attack? Like how Sandra attacked me?_ She thought.

"No child," Elsa turned around and found a tall slender old woman with the same platinum-blonde hair she possessed. Behind her were three large bulky bearded men. All four of them wore Viking garb. "We are here to help you and the future of this kingdom."

"How can I trust you?" Elsa questioned.

"Like how you trusted your future husband," the man with the red beard stated in monotone, "We are your ancestors. We are the Four Norsemen."

"There will be many wars and obstacles your kingdom will be facing," the man with black beard spoke.

"You are the only living eternal that came from our bloodline. We need you to restore the Arendellen Viking Art," said the man with gray beard, "which focuses on the elements of the frozen."

"We want you…to protect the kingdom we built," the woman said, "because we don't want you to rely on the power of your husband alone."

Then, they chorused. "After all, the blood of this kingdom runs through your veins. The blood of the Four Norsemen. The Norsemen who created the Viking Arts. The Viking Art of the Frozen Elements. And we shall not disappear in the face of this planet without passing our Art to another generation."

"If you really wanted to help and to pass down your 'art,' why did you appear just now?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"That's because we were sealed," they answered in chorus, "We were sealed. Sealed in the ring of the Nibelung. The ring which your future king gave you."

_That's it, huh?_ Elsa did think that there was something ominous with the ring, "But how would you train me? And what is the Viking Arts exactly?"

"The Viking Arts of the Frozen is the peak of an eternal Arendellen fighting style," answered the black bearded man, "and you are in a time room spell. The same spell your future husband deploys. Only much more potent."

The Snow Queen understood. She did promise Itachi she would not let him be alone in battles, didn't she_? I-I don't want to be a weak, useless queen…Arendelle looks up to me…Itachi already experienced too much pain in his former world. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to be the cause of his misery. I want him to be happy…and Anna…my beloved sister…I don't want her to suffer anymore. I don't want to see her cry._

"Then, I accept," those were the three words that impulsively came out from her mouth; words that were for everything and everyone that she loved.

"It will only last a second in the real world," the old woman stated, "but a hundred years in the time room."

"We shall teach you everything," added the gray-bearded man.

"And you shall come back in the real world as a true Arendellen Viking and a stronger queen," concluded the red-bearded man.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

It started with a simple Viking Art: Sword, Viking Art: Spear, and Viking Art: Arrows; using her ice magic. Viking Art: Armor was what Elsa learned next, which was a much refined version of her previous ice armor and looked more metallic.

Since it was in a _time room_, Elsa lost track of the equivalence of the time she was spending inside the spell as opposed to the real world's time. The next set of Viking Arts was the so-called _spell casts_. This time it was a one-on-one tutorial with the black-bearded man. Elsa's favorites were Viking Art: Nibelung Cover, which blankets an entire area with cold fog; Viking Art: Ice Tornadoes, which pretty much says it all; Viking Art: Ice Upheaval, which turns the land or water into snow and instantaneously, into sharp spires of ice; and lastly was Viking Art: Bone of Winter, a sealing spell which seals an enemy into an ice coffin. The other thing she had learned from the black-bearded man was how to create living "snowy versions" of real fauna. This was the last thing she'd expected from such a burly man.

The red-bearded man gave Elsa quite possibly the hardest training of all – the Viking Style of Martial Arts. If Elsa would try to count how many years the training will be in the real world – she'd say more than twenty to master everything – because afterwards, she felt like quitting, but she convinced herself to go on. _For everyone! I must survive this._ She told herself.

The third mentor was the gray-bearded man, who taught Elsa how to summon a Frost Giant, a gigantic ice statue wearing Viking garb that you can control by your mind. The training from the red-bearded man earlier helped a lot, and Elsa never thought that it would be easier to control the statue if you have already mastered the Viking Style of Martial Arts. However, summoning the "frozen versions" of the legendary weapons Gungnir and Mjolnir were trickier – since the weapons had to versions: a smaller version for herself and a bigger one for the statue she summoned.

_I don't know if I can go on…but…but…I must. This one's the final…_ The woman taught Elsa the last lesson of the Viking Arts – imbuing magic on weapons. She then taught the Snow Queen _spell casts_ that were labeled "forbidden," until the Four Norsemen agreed that Elsa mastered everything they knew. 

"Please preserve the Art…our new Viking Champion…" their voices chorused and echoed repeatedly, until the Four Norsemen's souls faded into their final existence. The _time room_ dissipated, and the maids had found out that the queen had collapsed in the library.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Elsa slowly opened her eyes tiredly. She was in her room, and Anna was sitting on her right side while Itachi – holding her hand – was on the left. Both of them looked worried.

"Elsa!" Anna threw herself toward her sister when she saw her wake up. "Elsa, are you fine? Does something hurt?"

The queen shook her head. "I'm fine," she smiled.

Itachi remained silent for a few seconds, clutching Elsa's hand tighter. "I'm glad you're fine," Itachi's face lightened, "We're glad you're fine."

Afterwards, the Snow Queen told both of them about the encounter with the Four Norsemen…

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

A day after, Kisame visited Arendelle. Anna thought of the ring. At first, she didn't really try asking Itachi about where he got it, but because of what happened to Elsa, she had to know about the ring. _I – I'm so sorry Elsa…if I hadn't convinced Itachi about it…_ The princess shook her head and headed for the port. She saw Kisame discussing something serious with Itachi, something about a guy named Sigurd and the "stranger children." But they stopped when they saw her.

"Princess Anna," Kisame bowed, grinning, "Are you going to tell us something?"

Anna felt nervous, and forced a smile. "Well…actually…I was going to ask Itachi…" she looked at Itachi who raised a brow. "…about the ring…"

"What about it?" Itachi asked cordially.

"Like where exactly did you find it?" Anna answered with another question.

The man formerly known as the Wanderer sighed. "Weselton. I found it in Weselton."

Anna gasped.

Kisame's eyes widened. "You don't mean-" A grin formed on his lips.

"_Him?_" Itachi shifted his gaze to Kisame, then to Anna. "Yes, I had _his_ help."

The princess was confused and worried at the same time. "Who's him?" _Please not the Duke of Weaseltown…please not him again…_ Anna prayed in her mind.

"The Duke of Weselton," when Itachi answered this, Anna almost screamed, until her future brother-in-law continued, "The _new_ one."

And then, Kisame added, his grin got wider, "Nagato."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Do I have to trust them?" Han asked Sigurd the Seer. The former jinchuriki was after all, killed by _them_.

"You trusted that blonde boy, didn't you?" the Seer raised a brow, "And you have no slightest idea of who he is."

Han scoffed. "…that's an entirely different story."

Yes, he did trust the Nine-tailed Fox's jinchuriki. Kokuo trusted him, too. He wondered if the Five-tailed Dolphin Horse was indeed, freed. When he was first revived in this dimension, he thought he was still in the world of shinobi. He even thought that Kokuo was resealed to him, because he felt something else was inside him. Han tried entering his mindscape, and saw that what was inside him was not the Gobi. It was a white stag with leafy branch-like antlers and four purple eyes. Han tried to ask it of what it was, and it said that it was nothing more than the embodiment of "Cernunnos' force."

He traveled across several different countries and had encountered many wondrous beasts and mystical wizards not found in his previous world. Some of them became his allies, while most became his enemies. The "Cernunnos' force" – and he himself was nicknamed as Cernunnos – helped him heal his wounds and restore his energy while facing those malevolent wizards, like how Kokuo would. Gradually, the stag became friends with the former jinchuriki, and shared its knowledge about the dimension they were in. It told him that this world used to be guarded by the people of the Wyrd, but they were almost wiped out by Otsutsuki clan, the clan of the Sage of Six Paths in the Shinobi World. That was all it had said, and every time Han would ask about what it has to do with him, the stag would not reply or would simply vanish inside his mindscape.

During his travels, one country intrigued him than the rest. It was called Lillehammer. What interested him there was not the mere scenery, but its princess named Margaret. She had the command over the season of spring – she could make vines and flowers appear out of nowhere – and her kingdom feared her for it. She was much resented, even by her own parents and siblings. The princess reminded him of himself in Iwa. The villagers never liked him, but he did not stop from living, until the Akatsuki came along. Sometimes Han would even think whether he would thank them for ending his life or else he wouldn't have met Margaret.

Speaking of Margaret, Han befriended her at first. She was always in the forest of Lillehammer, training herself. To Han's surprise, she never blamed other people for treating her badly. She was always effervescent and loquacious. The princess even said that if she could learn how to control her magic, the people of her kingdom might accept her.

This was how Han got an idea. Together with Margaret, he approached the king and offered to be the princess' mentor. The King of Lillehammer was wary of him, thinking that he was the Voodoo Man of Riptides' End because he fit the bill of a tall muscular man with inhuman strength, and that Lillehammer and Southern Isles had not been that great of allies in the past. Margaret's father even thought that he might be the Sound of Vengeance - or worse - the Eternal Wanderer, enigmatic men with no apparent agendas other than collecting knowledge and power in their way. He had to prove himself that he was not any of those men, and slowly gain the trust of Lillehammer's royal family. His care for Margaret grew deeper, until such time that he realized he had fallen in love with her. He just never expected for the princess to love him back.

Han and Margaret's wedding day came. Both the king and queen had approved their union. It was supposed to be a celebration full of bliss, but then _he_ came from the instantaneous roaring of a thousand thunderclouds inside the chapel where the couple were taking their vows. He identified himself as Sigurd the Seer – messenger of the Wyrd.

"The Four Norsemen has been freed," Sigurd announced, much to the confusion of the crowd. The seer turned to Han, "now you must know, your purpose."

_Listen, Han. Please listen. You need to._ The former jinchuriki heard the voice of "Cernunnos' force" inside him, begging, pleading. _This is the right time to let you know. I have been waiting for this day; the start of our glory._

So the former jinchuriki and Iwa shinobi listened, and wasted no time when Sigurd was done. Margaret understood, and the witnesses of the holy matrimony feared Ragnarok would come too early. If the Four Norsemen were freed, that meant the Viking champion must have been trained, which meant there must be an upcoming war before the battle with the Otsutsuki. If his future child cannot unite with the rest of the eternal and shinobi hybrids called the _stranger children_, there could be worse things happening. All that was clear was that the Wyrd planned this for long term succession.

Sigurd then offered Han a hand, and the Seer teleported them somewhere in Southern Isles.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Anna Knows

**[BARELY CHANGED]**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"_**Anna Knows"**_

After Kisame and Itachi explained who Nagato was, they also revealed the truth about why they were revived. The answer shocked the princess.

"Princess, do you know the story of the Wyrd, right?" Kisame questioned her.

Anna nodded. Of course, she knew the legend of the Wyrd, creators of magic and everything.

"Apparently, they're real." Itachi stated.

The princess gaped. Both started a long explanation that could be summarized into this: five ninjas were revived (and given power-ups) by the Wyrd, in order to…_breed_ with their own descendants, in the hopes of defeating and exacting vengeance on a clan called the Otsutsuki, for stealing the secrets of space and time. Itachi was chosen because of his own lineage, the Nagato guy who was the new Duke of _Weaseltown_ was revived for the same reason, another one named Konan was revived to _reproduce_ with Nagato so that their progeny would have the eye powers called Rinnegan, and the guy who revealed the truth along with Sigurd (a fortuneteller) was revived because he used to a container for a "power monster" called a _bijuju_ (?) and apparently he became a storage for something called Cernunnos' force. _This is crazy!_ Anna thought. Especially when the two revealed to her that she and Elsa were descendants of the Wyrd. _Weird._

"How about you?" Anna asked Kisame. Four out of five were revived to procreate, but Kisame wasn't mentioned.

"Me, princess?" He scratched his chin. "Sigurd said that I must…train the new generation to fight."

Anna didn't know if it was just her, but the Voodoo Man looked happy. Itachi looked stoic…or it was just hard to read him. The princess however, was worried. _This guy…is kind of creepy…_ Anna's mind stirred. _And he's going to teach my future nephew or niece how to fight?_ Images of an Elsa and an Itachi lookalike grinning with sharp teeth entered Anna's imagination zone. She shivered.

"I don't know how to explain this to Elsa but…" Itachi's brows furrowed. "…if fighting the Otsutsuki is as inevitable as Sigurd said, then our future…child, with her cryokinesis and my eyes would be one of the _stranger children_."

_Oh yes, they haven't explained that part yet._ Anna put a hand on her chin. "Are they supposed to be the new generation thing?"

"Yeah, along with Nagato's kid with Rinnegan and that Iwa guy's kid with that Cernunnos thing" Kisame answered. "Supposedly the perfect team to beat up the space clan, and I'm going to train them."

Anna was sure he was more excited than worried. They told Elsa about this a while later, and Elsa was just as anxious as her sister.

"Nagato was right. In the end, we're still used as weapons," Itachi closed his eyes and held Elsa's hand. "But that does not mean our future child would become weapons as well…nor they're going to be dead in the water without knowing the truth."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

The day of the wedding arrived. Both Itachi and Elsa didn't want a grand wedding, but that didn't stop Anna and the people of Arendelle to make it so. Their queen wasn't only going to get a husband, but Arendelle was going to get a king.

Anna was the maid of honor and Kisame was the best man. Olaf was of course the ring bearer who rode Sven. Kristoff found himself greeting sovereigns from Lillehammer and Weselton, especially the extremely tall husband of Princess Margaret of Lillehammer, who talked about steam-powered ice sled and steam-powered ice cutters. Kristoff had asked how it worked, and they basically had a discussion during the wedding reception. Anna giggled while watching Kristoff.

"Princess Anna?" Anna twirled around and saw a lady with straight green hair.

Anna curtsied. "You're Princess Margaret of Lillehammer, right?"

"Yes," she smiled sweetly, and then quickly glanced toward Kristoff and her husband. She giggled. "It seems that our husbands are having a good time."

Anna chuckled. "You said it!"

Both of them laughed. "Can I talk to you for a while?" Margaret asked. "That is…if you may."

"Why not?" Anna shrugged.

Just then, Margaret dragged her toward the hallway, where no one was around.

"Umm…Princess Margaret?" Anna saw the princess of Lillehammer's face change from happy to nervous.

Margaret bit her lip, putting her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Does your sister know about Sigurd's…vision?"

"You mean…the _stranger children_?" Anna slowly took away Margaret's hands from her shoulder.

Margaret nodded. She then put a hand on her belly. "I'm worried…for my baby."

"Oh." Anna muttered. "I'm worried for my future niece or nephew, too."

"We're all worried." A blue-haired woman suddenly appeared behind Margaret. "At least that is only what you're worried right now." Anna realized that the lady was the Duke of Weselton's wife. She did hear from her brother-in-law that the principality had some problems with rebels, those who did not want Nagato to be the duke in the first place. Sure, he had the support of the majority, but not everyone wanted a foreign ruler. "But that does not mean we cannot be happy right now." She smiled.

_She's right._ Anna thought. _This was supposed to be a happy celebration._

They heard applauses inside the hall. When they reentered, Itachi was just crowned as King of Arendelle.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"AAaaaaaaahHHH!" Elsa's scream of pain from labor made Anna feel pain, too. Good thing was Kristoff was there to hold her. Itachi's mask of utter emotionlessness started to disappear and was replaced by anxiety. It wasn't until cries of an infant were heard. The midwife then opened the door to Elsa's room, and the three went in.

"It's a girl," the midwife whispered excitedly, before exiting the room.

Itachi kissed Elsa's forehead, and then Elsa gave the baby to him. Anna and Kristoff went for a closer look, and it was then Olaf riding Sven entered the room.

"Oooh. Does it have a name?" Olaf spoke excitedly.

Anna and Elsa chuckled. Itachi smiled.

"_She's_ not an _it_, Olaf." Kristoff chuckled. He then turned his gaze to Itachi, then to Elsa. "So, what's her name gonna be?"

Itachi stroked the baby's cheek. "I was planning to name her after my mother, but…it does not fit her." He couldn't stop smiling. "Well, what do you think, Elsa?" Slowly, he gave back the baby to his wife.

The queen silently caressed her daughter, a mirror image of her own beauty. The baby stretched out her hands toward her mother, yawning. Her eyes opened, and the perfect mirror image of her mother known as Snow Queen vanished in an instant. For her young eyes weren't cool sapphires that reflected the frosty fjords like her mother's, they were a pair of obsidian glazed with bitter darkness – or a pair of tiny looking-glasses echoing a night of gloom without moon or stars – they were of her father's.

"Actually, I have thought of a plethora of names just now…" Elsa rocked her daughter. "…none of them seem to fit her."

Anna had been thinking, too. She had some that might fit her niece, or so she thought.

"Anna, you look like you have an idea." Itachi smiled at her. Yes, her brother-in-law just asked her.

The princess went closer then took the baby from her sister. Anna went toward the window, and peered through the clear glass that allowed her to see the full moon, and the stars. _You're going to be the next queen, right?_ Anna held her niece's hand. _Let's see…queen…Queenie…the Faerie Queene…Gloriana…_ The princess gazed upon the stars again.

_Stars…Stella…Aster…Ishtar…Esther…Astraea… _Anna shook her head. _What's both a queen and a star?_

"I thought of something." Anna unconsciously murmured, but it was audible enough for the others in the room.

"What is it Anna?" asked Elsa.

Anna turned around, a bit surprised. "Oh, I umm…thought of names…" She stopped, and everyone waited.

"Go ahead." Itachi encouraged. Kristoff gave her two thumbs up.

"It's Ishtar, Esther, or Astraea." The princess suggested.

"Though I'm not very comfortable with 'Ishtar'" Elsa smiled at her sister. "But I do like Esther and Astraea. What do you think?" She asked her husband.

"For me, I would pick Esther…it does not seem too dramatic as Astraea." Itachi answered. "Kristoff, Olaf, how about the two of you? What do you think?"

"Eh?" was the answer of both Olaf and Kristoff.

Kristoff scratched the back of his head. "I agree with you."

"Me too." Olaf answered.

"Me three!" Kristoff as Sven added.

Everyone then laughed. It was still not the day they will learn of the curse in that child. Not yet.

With this night, the last one of the stranger children was born. The battle will be fulfilled, but not now. The right time will come when Antonin of Lillehammer, Hiroto of Weselton, and Esther of Arendelle will unite – but that is another tale.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Papa, what is a true shinobi?" a little girl about three years of age asked her father.

Itachi looked at her daughter. His younger, twin sons were outside riding Sven and their Uncle Kristoff. Before, he was a bit hesitant about naming them Fugaku and Shisui, but now it seemed that it fit. He turned to his little girl.

"Esther, true shinobi are those who know self-sacrifice, those who protect their people in the shadows…without the need of fame and glory." He poked his daughter's forehead.

Esther blushed. "Mama said that true Vikings should not only preserve the art, but also protect the people that rely on them, not minding the harsh words against them, as long as it is not true." She paused, "I think being a shinobi and Viking, are kind of similar, right, papa? But which one am I?"

The man formerly known as the Wanderer chuckled. He put a hand on his daughter's head then stooped down to her level. "Choosing is hard, right?" The girl nodded. "Then do not choose, for you are both."

Esther looked up to him, their obsidian eyes meeting. "I am both…"

Itachi stood up and ruffled the girl's hair. He was about to say something but someone opened the library door, where they were currently in. It was Anna.

"Esther, your music teacher is here to teach you the piano." She gestured for her niece to come closer.

The little princess looked at her father first, before going with her aunt.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Anna heard what the father and daughter had been talking about. A few years from now, the entire truth will be revealed to her niece. She looked at the girl who was practically a mirror image of her sister – apart from the eyes.

"There you are, princess." The piano instructor said. She led Esther to the music room, while Anna followed. The instructor gave directions to Anna's niece, and the little girl started to play some notes in the piano.

Arendelle's current crown princess watched as tiny fingers as she played Claire de Lune. She couldn't imagine that this girl would be someone who would slay enemies.

Princess Anna of Arendelle inhaled deeply. She shouldn't worry right now. She clasped her hands, and closed her eyes. The sound of the music resonated, like hazy, dreamlike butterflies. She opened her eyes, and saw her niece was a toddler no more – she was a lovely girl before her teens – playing the piano in the background of a valley of purple heathers. Her fingers glided across the keys like swans in a lake, smooth and fluid, but then she had stopped and looked at her aunt. Anna trembled. Esther's dark eyes were now blood-red, with a black snowflake pattern on each eyeball. She looked at Anna as if in pain, or that she was about to scream.

A sharp note startled Anna. She heard the instructor telling Esther to repeat. The girl nodded, and eagerly played from the very beginning.

She shook out everything her mind had created just now. _Everything is fine, Anna._ She told herself. _You and Elsa had their happy endings, right? Still…_

Margaret and the Iwa shinobi's son hadn't awakened Cernunnos' force, yet; and the Duke and Duchess of Weselton's son doesn't have signs of the Rinnegan, either. Everything, right now, was indeed – _fine_.

A crow - Anna knew this was Muninn - Itachi's crow, had found itself perching on the back of a chair behind the piano instructor. How it got there was a mystery, and how it vanished when the instructor turned around was puzzling. Anna's brother-in-law would appear out of nowhere at times, so she shrugged it off.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"The younger Arendellen has awakened foresight." A voice hidden in the warped colors of nebulae and galaxies said. It wasn't male or female; it was just there, everywhere – and even a mysterious blackbird of Memory couldn't hear or remember. "Our descendants, Brunhilde the Valkyrie, Arya the Skald, and even the Four Norsemen had tasted bitter defeat from the Otsustsuki. The Wyrd must rise again. This plan must work."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. The Stranger Children

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"_**The Stranger Children"**_

The sound of piano flooded the room with mysterious tunes. _Danse Macabre_, it was called.

_The three of them are ten already, a normal genin in the Shinobi World._ _And they're pretty easy to teach._ Kisame pondered while listening. Training them was great; preparing them for Ragnarok was another thing. The stranger children, as that Sigurd persona called them, were three equally prodigious 'hybrids'. They understood what they were supposed to do and none of them whined or complained about it. They even have their own philosophies already.

"Sensei?" Esther asked. She just finished the piece she was playing. "I'm ready for training," she curtsied.

Kisame stood from his seat, "Aren't you tired from playing?"

The young princess shrugged, "Tired, yes, but not tired enough to keep me away from practicing jutsu."

Kisame sighed. Out of the three of them, Esther was the one willing to stress herself out, just to learn as much as possible.

_A perfectionist, eh?_ Kisame smirked, _much like her mom._ Esther did look like Elsa, only with Itachi's eyes. The girl's pretty in the former Seven Swordsman's eyes, probably because she had inherited the best genes from both sides.

"Sensei, can you please teach me Earth Style this time? I don't want to be behind Hiroto and Theonin," frustration was a bit evident in her voice. Kisame knew that Esther knew well that her chakra reserves was less than her two other teammates. Out of the three of them, Hiroto Uzumaki had the most chakra reserves yet with little magic. Antonin Hendriksen had both chakra and magic balanced naturally, while Esther managed to inherit her mother's near-infinite ice magic.

Kisame sighed, "Very well, let's head out for the North Mountains."

The Voodoo Man and the princess went out of the castle, where they met Theonin and Hiroto.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Too slow, Strawberry Hair!"

"I was just warming up, Four-eyed Frankenstein!"

Theonin and Hiroto were arguing again. Kisame had instructed them to try defeat one another.

This time, the green-haired glasses-wearing Theonin won against that red-head eyepatch-wearing Uzumaki brat (Kisame hoped Nagato can't read minds from afar) when both sparred only using taijutsu. _Your specialty seems really seems to be taijutsu…like father like son, I guess._ Kisame only managed to land one punch on Theonin's face. "You'll pay for this, stupid four-eyes!" Hiroto jumped, and a pair of bat-like wings made out of black paper formed from his back. Three shadow clones appeared from each of his side. _Six clones? Keep it up, brat._ Kisame smirked, "Water Style: Water Bullets!" the Uzumaki brat and his shadow clones all aimed at Hendriksen.

"Ha! Do you think you can hit me?" Theonin dodged as fast as he could, but a water bullet managed to hit his glasses, falling off somewhere. Hiroto's clones poofed into smoke, while Theonin tried to find his glasses. "Where are they?" he murmured to himself while kneeling and feeling the ground with his hands for his lost item, "I can't see well without them…"

"Finally…" Hiroto chuckled, producing five paper bombs on his hand. He threw them at his teammate's direction.

"Viking Art: Ice Barricade," a shield of ice surrounded Theonin, protecting him from the paper bombs' explosion.

"Esther, why are you on his side?" Hiroto whined, "I am the strongest of the three of us, so you should be in my side! Plus, I am g-"

"Shut up!" yelled a Theonin who just found his glasses, "Since you say you are the strongest me and Esther should team up against you! Right, Es? Es?"

"Well…" Esther activated her Sharingan, "Viking Art: Ice Upheaval."

The surrounding area instantaneously turned into snow, and both Theonin and Hiroto got trapped inside huge spires of ice. _I think there's no need to teach you Earth Style when you have Viking Art._ Kisame thought.

Esther smirked, "I win."

"Looks like you boys got your asses kicked again," Kisame revealed himself. Esther deactivated her Sharingan and her spell.

"Well, Esther does have more magic than us," Hiroto reasoned, shivering from the cold.

Theonin, who used his steam armor to warm himself, wiped off the vapor on his glasses before interjecting, "Didn't you say you were the strongest?"

"I am, but I only stated the fact the she does have more magic than us!" Hiroto exclaimed.

"Stop," Kisame broke off the two with his killing intent before another fight ensued. The two became silent.

"Sensei!" Esther's eyes were on the sky, pointing at something.

"That's…."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Prepare to defend Arendelle!" Queen Elsa commanded. She was already wearing her battle armor and was carrying the Mjolnir. The fjord was frozen over, so an armored Keone and Marshmallow can block incoming alien invaders, along with Jor and Itachi covered with Susano'o. Archers sporting magic-imbued hoods and arrows took their positions on the rooftops, while the swordsmen with winter-powered weapons prepared to fight the invaders on land and ice.

A floating, white, eyeless humanoid aimed a yellow beam toward the castle of Arendelle.

"Fire!" yelled the captain of the archers. The arrows froze the beam and broke apart.

Just after a few seconds, all the floating eyeless humanoids were preparing to fire the same beam.

"Attack them before they hit us!" commanded the king. The Arendellen warriors screamed as their king and queen flew their dragons, destroying the invaders. The archers aimed for the ones who escaped the king and queen while the swordsmen and Marshmallow fought off what landed.

Soon, there was a great battle in the fjord.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Mama, mama, what's going on?" a teary-eyed, five-year-old blonde in pigtails cuddled her mother fearfully. "There's too much noise and there are scary monsters outside!"

"Tarja dear…it's happening." Princess Anna's eyes began glowing eerily. Kristoff and his twin nephews went in the room, locking the door.

"Anna?"

"Auntie Anna, your eyes!" one of the twins pointed out.

"Mama!" Tarja cried. "Papa, what's happening?" The girl went to her father. Kristoff, in shock, carried his daughter. "I don't understand, papa." Tarja buried her head on her father's chest.

Anna, on the other hand, sat on her bed, frozen, her eyes glowing. Kristoff reached out towards his wife.

"Uncle, watch out!" the other twin warned as an eyeless humanoid broke through the window. Kristoff grabbed an unmoving Anna, carrying her on his back, his daughter on his hand.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" the twins, Fugaku and Shisui, attacked the intruder with their combination, frying it in the process.

"Kids, we should go down to the dungeon," Kristoff said, while his nephews helped him carry his wife. _It's the safest place I could think of, for now._ "Shisui, teleport us there," his nephew nodded and teleported them near the entrance of the dungeon.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

The dungeon was a dark and empty series of underground hallways upon hallways, lined up with rusted prison cells and damp brick walls. There were sparse torches hanging on the walls, lit up by the king's magic fire. That was the one assurance that the flames won't go out any time.

Kristoff and the rest found a part of the dungeon where the hallway was driest and let the unmoving Anna sit against the wall.

"Papa, what's going on?" a now calmer Tarja asked.

Before Kristoff could answer, Anna spoke, "It's happening. Now is the time."

The princess stood slowly, her eyes still glowing.

"Auntie?" Shisui hid behind his twin.

"They're toying with us. That's why the _things_ are here," Anna sat again as slow as she had stood up. The princess smiled at them eerily.

With this, tears began forming on Kristoff's eyes, while both Tarja and Shisui hid behind Fugaku. The ice harvester went toward his wife, kneeling down before her, hugging her.

"Anna…" Kristoff swallowed, "Please…whatever is happening to you…please just – just come back."

"Ra…gna…rok," Anna breathed.

Shisui fidgeted and looked behind him, followed by Tarja. Both of them pulled on Fugaku's clothes.

"What?" Fugaku whispered and turned around to see slithering shadows rising from the floors and the walls to materialize into deformed shapes of a bipedal being. "Uncle?"

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Olaf, Sven, what are you doing here? Where are mom, dad, and my brothers? And auntie, uncle, my cousin?" Esther was panicking, though she remained to sound calm while asking the snowman and the reindeer.

"We went to see if you guys are okay," the snowman was worried, "I guess they're okay, too."

"We'll manage," Esther smiled, reassuring herself that both her parents were powerful enough to defend a country, "It's you guys who should get out of here and hide somewhere safe."

A shrill cry from above took all their attention. Hiroto had hit one of those _things_ with his paper bombs and was now on aerial combat against more of them. Both Kisame and Theonin were fighting the ones who landed, with Kisame using his giant sword and magic water while Theonin had gone using Cernunnos' force already, five transparent green tentacles were already protruding in his back.

Esther activated her Sharingan, trying to cover Olaf and Sven, "Viking Art: Ice Upheaval!" It was the same attack from the spar, this time it snagged at least five of the eyeless humanoids. Still, there seemed to be no end of them.

Kisame and Theonin jumped behind Esther, Olaf, and Sven while Hiroto landed in front of them.

"I guess now's the right time to test your teamwork and protect these two," said Kisame. The three kids looked at their sensei, as more of the things were coming. "What are you waiting for?"

Hiroto pointed to his eyepatch.

"Sure…" Kisame rolled his eyes.

The red-head took off his eyepatch and revealed the Rinnegan that he had since he was eight, activated by an incident enough to make him the annoying brat that he was today. "Make way for god," he murmurmed. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Upon summoning appeared four giant animals – a green deer with unreadable porcelain name tags on each antler, a polar bear wearing Viking armor, a cannibalistic-looking red bunting, and a rabid pine marten – under the command of Hiroto.

"Copper, please look out for Olaf and Sven," Hiroto told the giant pine marten. He then looked at Esther, just to see her sighing in relief that her friends have protection.

Bat-like black paper wings again formed on Hiroto's back, flying to face off against the monsters again. Esther and Theonin hopped on the bunting while Kisame, on the polar bear.

They went up the North Mountains again, trying to trace back where the eyeless humanoids came from.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Ragnarok

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"_**Ragnarök"**_

Three years ago, during a fine evening in Weselton, though there was no moon; the stars were all brighter than usual. The Duke had let his seven-year-old son go to sleep early, as his meeting with the King and Queen of Arendelle and Princess and Lord of Lillehammer started. His wife had been waiting for him.

"Nagato, let us not keep them in waiting," Konan said. He nodded in reply.

They both went into the meeting room, and Nagato sensed a silencing jutsu emanating from the room, preventing whatever they would talk about from leaking out. Not to mention, their guests were already there, all seated. Well, except for Kisame Hoshigake, former Akatsuki and had pledged loyalty to Southern Isles, and possibly to Itachi himself.

"This was a matter Arendelle had kept secret from both of Weselton and Lillehammer," Elsa started. Itachi weaved some signs and an oval-shaped mirror framed with swirls of the Snow Queen's ice magic which trapped the Wanderer's fire appeared above them, floating, surrounded by cold smoke.

"What is it?" asked Han, fascinated by the silence of the flames inside the ice frame.

"The Mirror of Dimensions," answered Itachi, "Its purpose is to take anyone to travel through dimensions, even to ours."

Han and Nagato stood. "So that's what it does," Nagato murmured, "But why bring it here?"

Itachi looked at Elsa, and then he stood, "to break it apart."

"What do you mean?" Konan asked.

"We found out that it leads to somewhere if you twist the frame inwards…" Elsa summoned the Gungnir and used it to twist the frame, "…and turn it into a new portal." The Mirror folded, and turned into a plain oval window, overlooking an enormous tree atop a hill. Power, both chakra and magic and other foreign energies began to leak out, "Yggdrasil, the source of all power. Only us, and I suspect, the Wyrd know how to get there."

The rest stared in awe, with the exception for Itachi. "I tried going inside there," the King of Arendelle spoke. Elsa's Gungnir vanished and the Mirror turned normal. Itachi continued, "I was met by a member of the Wyrd-"

"You met them?" Kisame was awed.

"-his name is Cernunnos," With this, Han flinched. "He said that the Otsutsuki once successfully stole a seed from Yggdrasil…they let it grow…and it became the…"

"…the Tree of Life…the Ten Tails, isn't it?" Nagato added.

Itachi nodded, "It's a fault the Otsutsuki won't admit, and a weakness the Wyrd eventually accepted. It was the reason why Cernunnos never left the Yggdrasil again."

"And now that I, the new Viking champion exist…" Elsa added, "…not only the Otsutsuki will try to get the information from me, but also the remaining Wyrd. We now believe that their plan from the very beginning was not only for us to defeat the Otsutsuki that will try to find the Yggdrasil, but for us to defeat Cernunnos in order to regain control of the Tree…"

"…is that why the Wyrd sealed some of Cernunnos' power inside me?" Han asked.

"Apparently, yes…" Itachi's voice trailed off, "As what I have said, the only way through Yggdrasil is through the Mirror or if Cernunnos himself opens other portals…but…a portal to Yggdrasil through the Mirror – as Cernunnos told me – can only be achieved if the Mirror is intact."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

The shadows are now solid-looking humanoids, with a similar appearance to those who were attacking Arendelle. There were at least five of them, heading sluggishly toward the royals, moaning.

"Umm…papa?" Tarja frantically hid behind Kristoff.

"Should we teleport now, uncle?" a jittery Shisui asked.

"If we don't destroy them, then they might attack others," Fugaku stated, trying to form a huge magical sphere of ember – his magic power – as a shadow being launched and screeched toward them. "Take this!" He hit and destroyed three of the beings.

The ones left suddenly lunged toward Fugaku.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Shisui burned them off. "I'm sorry if that's the only attack that I know," he rubbed the back of his head. "I kinda misplaced my shurikens earlier, plus my magic is only teleport."

"But right now, I guess you _could_ teleport us, right uncle?" Fugaku asked.

Before Kristoff could answer, they heard another noise.

"Crap…they got here first? I hope they did not attack anybody…" said a deep male voice.

"Hello?" Kristoff stood, gesturing to his nephews and his daughter to stay. He went to the direction of the voice cautiously. "Who is that?"

Steps were coming toward them quickly. "Princess Anna? Are you there?" asked a female voice.

Kristoff looked back at Fugaku, gesturing him to put some more light in the walls. The boy nodded, just then he opened his mouth and magical embers started flying out like fireflies. The light revealed Princess Margaret of Lillehammer dragging her injured husband who was holding a mirror shard.

The ice harvester hurried and helped the Princess of Lillehammer lay her husband, adjacent to where Anna had been sitting.

Han was panting. "I need to recover my Cernunnos' force before regenerating…I must find my son too…" he breathed. "…_they_ got here too, didn't they?"

"Of course they have come," said a glowing-eyed Anna.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

On their way atop the North Mountains, Kisame and his students were stopped by the trolls.

"You must be the Voodoo Man, right?" asked Pabbie.

"Yes, what do you want?" Kisame replied.

Pabbie handed several gems to Kisame, "Please dilute them with your magic water. It will help heal the wounded."

"Kisame, please take care of Arendelle first," a voice from behind said. It was Itachi, along with Elsa.

"Mama…papa…" Esther murmured.

The Voodoo Man sighed, "Okay…I was anticipating for more fights, though."

"Well…there are some left there with Keone and Marshmallow fending off…" added Elsa.

"Hey, Hiroto…" Kisame turned to his red-head student.

"What is it sensei?"

"Let me borrow the bear."

Hiroto shrugged. "Sure," he turned to the bear, "Go with sensei, Frosty."

As Kisame and Frosty went down, the Voodoo Man's students went up the North Mountains with the King and Queen of Arendelle.

"Mom, dad, are _they_ the Otsutsuki or the Wyrd?" asked Esther.

"We're here to find out…" Elsa answered.

"…but your mother and I believe the answer's the latter," Itachi added.

All of a sudden, Hiroto stopped. He covered his Rinnegan in pain. "Hiroto!" Itachi caught the falling young boy.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Anna? What happened to her?" Margaret asked Kristoff, "And do you know where my son is?"

"That's what we don't know…and your son is, I believe, with Kisame," answered Kristoff.

"Pardon me, your highness," Fugaku interrupted, "but why are you here?"

Margaret's face turned grave. "We were attacked by shadows…it happened so fast that I-" tears started to flow from her eyes. Her husband tried to console her.

"It happened so fast," Han continued the story. "In not more than a minute, Lillehammer was covered with shadows. Everything it touched fell into a curse. The people…animals…became similar to living dead. I wasn't affected because I immediately activated the Cernunnos' force. Then I coated Margaret with some of it before she became totally cursed. I looked up to see where the shadows came, and before it totally got dark out, it came in this direction…in Arendelle," he stood up, with green aura covering him. "I believe some of them followed us, but you've defeated them," he looked at the mirror shard he was holding, "But now we must hurry to find the source."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Atop a snow cap, in a deeper, less forgiving mountain of the North, there was a portal, a hole in the sky. A line of eyeless humanoids was coming out, rushing toward Aredndelle and another line of black smoke going toward the direction of Lillehammer.

Rising from the clouds, a dragon armored with Susano'o and a giant red bunting rushed to the portal, the dragon attacking with blue flames. The black smoke vanished, while the eyeless humanoids burned.

"…my eye…I see…Copper…Sven…Olaf…they're inside the portal…" Hiroto said; recovering from the pain his Rinnegan had given him. "…and a thing…a guy…he's coming out…"

Someone did come out from the portal. It was a person with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white fur coat. He raised his arm, and at the same time, Itachi felt his soul being held unto. He couldn't move. His Susano'o and Jor vanished and the Tome deactivated automatically.

"Itachi!" Elsa ran toward her husband.

"Papa!" Esther helped her father try to move. "What did you do?!" She activated her Sharingan, but this time, her sclera turned blue.

"What did you to my husband and my country?!" Elsa's armor became bulkier as she summoned a large silver poleaxe.

Theonin rushed toward the king and tried to channel the Cernunnos' force to him. "I'm sorry your majesty…" he bit his lip, "…I couldn't…"

"Where's Copper? Where's Olaf? Where's Sven?" Hiroto pointed to the man.

The man sighed. "Now whose question should I answer first?" He looked at Elsa and Esther, "Maybe you two's question since it was essentially the same…" he murmured, stroking his chin. "…oh well...here goes…" he cleared his throat, and then declared, "I was the one who took the souls of the deceased shinobi from Pure Land. Meaning, I could take and hold their souls."

"Then free my husband from your hold!" Elsa's aura became different and her killing intent flared up as she jumped and slashed her poleaxe against the blonde man, who dodged it.

"Ah, Berserk Mode," the blonde nodded, seemingly impressed, "Very fitting for the Viking Champion."

Another slash from another poleaxe almost hit the blonde man. Almost. "Ah, one of the Stranger Children…your eyes are indeed…_strange_."

Both Elsa and Esther landed on snow again, carrying a similar weapon and exuding the same berserker aura, with the queen's being more powerful.

"You boys take care of my husband…" The Snow Queen breathed.

Hiroto and Theonin nodded.

"Esther…" the Queen looked at her daughter. They both knew what to do.

Mother and daughter disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared on the opposite sides of the blonde man. Both pointed their weapons toward him.

"Viking Art: Ragnarok!" Elsa and Esther screamed in unison, a rotating beam of light and ice rushed out of each of their poleaxe, hitting the blonde in both sides.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Wyrd Sisters

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"_**Wyrd Sisters"**_

"Kisame, I thought you were with my son," Han stated. He, Margaret, Kristoff and his family, had teleported out of the dungeon and on the frozen fjord. They meet up with Kisame and a polar bear, carrying injured people to the castle hall, while Keone and Marshmallow finished off the remaining _things_.

"I was, but now, they're with Itachi and Elsa," he shrugged.

_Boom._ An ear-shattering explosion of light from the North Mountains was seen from Arendelle.

"What was that?" Anna shook her head, feeling dizzy. Her eyes were back to normal again.

"Anna!" Kristoff immediately embraced his wife.

"Mama!" Tarja hugged her mother.

Aghast and confused of her surroundings, Anna asked, "What. Just. Happened?"

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

The winds just reached Weselton, and whispered their news to an angel, the blue-haired Duchess Konan.

"Lillehammer and Arendelle," that was all she mentioned to her husband, and Nagato immediately understood. He took summoned mirror shard, uttered something to it, and it showed what had happened.

"Hiroto…" he muttered.

The Duke of Weselton took a deep breath, "Please take care of the people here, Konan. I'll go get our son," and decided to transported to Arendelle.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Elsa was weakened. Esther could barely move and was currently being healed by Theonin's Cernunnos' force. At least the blonde man was defeated, and lay on the snow, while Itachi's soul was free of his control.

"Tell me," Itachi stared at the blonde man with the Tome, "what is your purpose for attacking us?" the man got affected by Tsukuyomi.

"…t…th…the…gaunt…let…" he muttered, "the…Sis…the…sisters…want…the…str…stranger…chil…dren…to…under…go…gauntlet…and…and…take…the…mirror…"

Itachi was about to ask about what gauntlet, since he already have the idea of what the mirror was, until three identical silver-haired women appeared above them.

"We know that the children want to see that snowman, the reindeer, and that other thing," they answered in unison. Their voices were voices of more than just three, "And we also want the Mirror…so give us the Mirror of Dimensions if you want your children to see their so-called 'friends' again."

"Don't you dare call Copper a _thing_!" yelled Hiroto. He had been trying to reverse summon the pine marten earlier, but he couldn't.

"And Olaf and Sven have nothing to do with you!" even though she was still weak, Esther managed to yell those words.

Suddenly, Nagato arrived in the scene, "If you're doing this to get to the tree, then think again," he showed a broken piece he used to teleport.

The 'Sisters' were shocked. One of them then carried the fallen blonde man and then lined up in the sky again, "If the Mirror is broken…then…we want the children to come with us."

"In your dreams," Margaret exclaimed as she and Han arrived through their own mirror shard.

"If we come with you, we'll get to see Sven, Olaf, and Copper again, right?" Theonin asked after healing Esther and Elsa.

"Antonin Hendriksen!" Han stared at his son.

"You'll also get more than just the snowman, the reindeer, and the thing after you come with us," the silver-haired woman in the middle said. "The Gauntlet is waiting."

"I said stop calling Copper a thing!" Hiroto yelled again.

"Then come with us," The Sisters replied.

"It's obviously a trap," Nagato told his son.

Hiroto shook his head, "I don't think so. Papa, Kisame-sensei told me that a person named Sigurd revived you and mom specifically to…produce…me, so that the Wyrd can fight off the Otsutsuki. If they're trying to kill us, then their plans would be wasted and would make no sense at all."

Everyone was stunned by Hiroto's explanation, including his teammates.

"So…he could be really smart if he has to be…" Theonin whispered to himself.

_His thoughts do make sense…but…_ Esther thought.

"What you're trying to achieve is try and give our children more power, isn't it?" Itachi realized.

"We did make a good choice reviving you," the Sisters spoke, "that's exactly what we want."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Epilogue

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"_**Epilogue"**_

They would never talk about what happened inside the Wyrd Sisters' dimension. No, not even Hiroto. It had been a year after the attack, and the Stranger Children would only tell bits and pieces about what happened. What the parents knew was that Copper and Olaf died, and Sven managed to survive with one foot being replaced by Theonin's Cernunnos' force combined with Esther's ice.

Eventually, Nagato was compelled to read his son's mind in his sleep even if it seemed unethical. What he saw was Esther killing off both Olaf and Copper while her Sharingan activated with Berserk Mode, Hiroto finally activating his right eye's Rinnegan and Theonin activating a spell called the _Steam Chariot of Cernunnos_, due to their teammate's action. However, the Uchiha didn't look like her usual self.

_Hiroto…you could've told me…_ Nagato thought as he let go of his son's forehead.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

After these things were known, the Wyrd never came back. Maybe for now, but at least the three countries remained peaceful.

"Do you think they will come back?" Elsa asked her husband while watching their eldest teaching her brothers how to throw shurikens properly.

Itachi took in a deep breath, "Yes," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kristoff told me that Anna was in a trance last night…"

Elsa was shocked, "Is she alright?"

Itachi nodded, "…she said that the Otsutsuki are more desperate for power since the destruction of the Tree of Life."

"I never thought that," Elsa said, "I would even end up in a state of paranoia."

Itachi kissed her forehead, "Never forget…you are not alone to carry a burden anymore."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke always traveled, far from Konoha, and sometimes, even far from his dimension. He had to thank his eyes for that. He often regretted many things he had done, but he never regretted anything about traveling _everywhere_, searching for possible enemies.

Being alone in the forest made Sasuke feel more at home, rather than in his own _home_, because it made him remember his memories of the fleeting happy childhood he had. If, indeed, he felt lonely, he would sometimes talk over the phone with Naruto, given if there was a signal.

Sasuke continued walking. He couldn't sleep. All he thought was his childhood as he came about a hidden beach with no people around. The only sound there was were the crashing waves, and the Uchiha enjoyed what he was hearing and seeing, as the sun slowly went up the horizon.

He closed his eyes. He could hear his own voice as a child calling, _Nii-san! Nii-san! I want to see how the sun rises! _He almost cried - he always did - secretly, discreetly, when remembering those moments.

That was, until something from the sky crashed right in front of him. He cursed while the sand cleared. _It_ was actually _someone_.

"Wrong dimension, again!" the man who fell from the sky rubbed the back of his head and his hips.

_A dimension traveler, huh?_ Sasuke thought. _He does not look like an Otsutsuki, though._

"Hey!" the man waved. Sasuke went closer. "What do you call your world, dimension, et cetera?" the man looked at Sasuke from head to toe, again and again.

"We just call it the World of Shinobi," Sasuke answered, studying the man, getting irritated at being scrutinized upon.

"A World of Shinobi, huh?" the man scratched his head, "been traveling between them, lately. But I don't think I've been here before…" he continued, now, looking more serious, "…by the way, my name is Sigurd. Sigurd the Seer. Dimension traveler of the Wyrd," he offered a hand.

_The Wyrd? He doesn't seem hostile unlike those two Otsutsuki_… Sasuke thought. "Sasuke Uchiha," he warily shook hands with the strange man, "you aren't planning to invade this dimension, are you?"

Sigurd chuckled, "Of course not! I'm trying to actually find those who would invade my dimension," he then asked, "like the Otsutsuki, do they ring a bell?"

_So it wasn't just our dimension…_ Sasuke was stunned to know that it wasn't just the Shinobi World the Otsutsuki was after, "They tried to invade ours, as well."

The seer stroked his chin, and again, looked at Sasuke from head to toe. "You know," he started, "you resemble the Eternal Wanderer greatly," he shrugged, "probably because you're both Uchiha."

Before Sasuke could say something, Sigurd said, "Bye!" and vanished into another dimension. It took the Uchiha several seconds to decide whether to follow the dimension traveler or not.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**


	13. Not a chapter, but a message to readers

**NOTICE:**

I'm probably going to rewrite this entire thing, but I'm not sure when I will ever finish it. It might be by the end of the year or the year after or I might never finish rewriting. Yes, I admit it was rushed and I put extras in this [2ND VERSION], but I'm still not happy with the outcome.

The rewrite might include:

1\. Pandra and Sandra's backstory (dang, I don't like writing about my OCs but I think this is important)

2\. Itachi's 'mysterious' crow (lelz)

3\. why the hell is Nagato duke

4\. Kisame vs. the pirate occupation (anyone up for that?)

5\. The whole 'Nibelung' ordeal in relation to the Wyrd

6\. And of course, the ItachixElsa development I utterly failed to write.

Is anyone actually interested in this stuff? You can comment, but please no flames!


End file.
